Accidental Kiss!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Jacob Matthews, Erika Reynolds and mistletoe at a Christmas party. What could go wrong? Read to find out! Rated T for a certain theme.


**A/N: Hey, everyone. I don't know when I'll get that rewrite for "Rising Hunters" out, but I thought I'd let you know why I haven't been writing: I'm collaborating one story, coauthoring another and Beta Reading… I've lost count. I've also hit a massive road block. School has also been an issue, but I passed. Anyway, I was gonna rewrite the "Holiday Romance" series for my Christmas story (well, in terms of Pokémon, anyway), but I then changed my mind.**

 **Regardless of the fic, Jacob is two years older than Erika and this will actually tie into "His Distance" in a future arc! Since I know this can be changed later, if need be, I will. In this, Jacob is 15 and Erika is 13.**

* * *

 **Accidental Kiss!**

(Indigo Plateau social hall. Third person P.O.V.)

A girl with short, blue hair is going to the punch bowl. This is Erika Reynolds, Celadon gym leader.

Not too far away, a boy with short, black hair and sapphire eyes is trying to get out of the crowd so he can get some punch, too. This is Jacob Matthews.

'I think I can smell Erika at the punch bowl,' a little voice said through telepathy. Jacob rolled his eyes at his Leafeon. Unlike most shiny Leafeon, the one belonging to Jacob had a body that was a hunter green in color, the paws were the same color as a normal Leafeon, but then the ears and tail were a lighter green.

'Either that or Vaporeon,' Jacob mused. Jacob's Vaporeon liked to go out of his ball from time to time.

Jacob continued walking and put his hands in his pockets. It was a semi-formal event, so he wore a hunter green polo shirt with khaki pants and a pair of dress shoes. He was also wearing a red jacket, considering that it was the Christmas season.

"Mistletoe has been hung in 3 spots, so you better watch out," a voice announced. Jacob turned at this and his face nearly paled. It was Karen of the Johto Elite 4!

"Like, I noticed that some of the gym leaders seem younger," an all-too-familiar voice said. Jacob knew that it was Violet Waterflower; his older brother's girlfriend.

Erika had had her fill of punch and made her way to a doorway, to see what else was going on.

"Vaporeon," a Water-type said. This Vaporeon had a darker blue body and the fins on his head were the shade of blue on a normal Vaporeon.

"You're Jacob's Vaporeon, aren't you?" Erika asked.

"Vay," Vaporeon commented before moving to a target.

Erika followed.

It wasn't too long until the trainers bumped into each other. "Jacob/Erika," they said at the same time. Erika was wearing a red and green kimono.

"I didn't know you were coming," Erika said. Vaporeon joined Leafeon behind Jacob.

Jacob nodded, a little embarrassed. "I called all the places I thought you would've been."

Erika's eyes widened. On days like this at this time of year, she could've been in a number of places. "Striaton City?"

A nod.

"Coumarine City? The Celadon Game Corner? The mall? The perfume shop? The," but Jacob had stopped nodding after mentioning the game corner and placed a hand in the air.

"You look really hot in the kimono," Jacob said, turning his head as he said it. Oh how badly he wanted to smack his brother!

A faint blush crept on Erika's face. "Thanks," Erika said, having heard him. She giggled lightly before adding, "You look pretty sharp yourself."

It was now Jacob's turn to blush and if he wanted to smack Derek, he'd have more reason to.

"Will the lovely couple of Erika Reynolds and my brother, Jacob Matthews please look up?" Derek's voice rang out. Jacob turned and scowled at his brother, but looked up.

"Mistletoe," Erika murmured. She noticed that so many people were there and quite a few were watching.

Erika was going to open her mouth and say something, but before she could, she felt warm lips (that clearly had a scent of peppermint) meet hers. She looked at him and everyone went about their evening. However, she wasn't too thrilled about the sound of a camera. She glared in the direction of the sound, but Jacob took her hands and placed them in his. When his brother was in a safe enough range, Jacob had an idea. He bowed and put his right arm across his stomach.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked before grabbing her hand and kissing it. Jacob looked at his Shiny Eeveelutions who face-pawed at their trainer's slightly goofy side.

Erika chuckled at this as Jacob slowly rose. "Why of course, good sir," she said, winking. Erika then let her hand slip her boyfriend's grip before letting him escort her to the dance floor.

About half an hour passed and Jacob saw Violet walking to where Derek was and instead of harming his brother (physically, anyway), the teenager had a different trick up his sleeve.

"Do you think that like, Daisy will like ever get a boyfriend?" Violet asked.

"I dunno," Derek commented and Jacob was about to make a move as they began to kiss passionately.

Jacob smirked and easily pocketed the green camera, taking back what was rightfully his before he decided to make his presence known.

"Get a room, you two," he said, not even raising his voice. Why? They were in a part of the building that sound bounced off the walls easily. That turned heads and caused some whistles and laughs. Violet and Derek's faces both turned red as Jacob decided to make his getaway.

"JACOB!" Derek roared. "Get back here!"

Only Jacob's laughter could be heard as the two ran throughout the halls. In another room, not too far from where both kisses had occurred was a young couple.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" a woman with green hair asked.

"Nah, let them have their fun. I love you, Sabrina," the young male said.

Sabrina smiled and said, "I love you, too, Trent." The two sealed their agreement with a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! So, I don't know if I'll be able to squeak out a rewrite/update before (or on) Christmas. Happy holidays, everyone! Just to be clear, this is what I'm gonna do from now on.**

 **R and R, F and F, vote and ask!**

 **Read and Review, Fave/Favorite and Follow is what that's short for. Oh yeah, and if you're wondering, I did not originally intend Trent and Sabrina to be in there. Derek and Violet, yes.  
**

 **Bye!**


End file.
